


A Tradition in the Making

by queerwatson



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, F/F, Genderswap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-25
Updated: 2012-12-25
Packaged: 2017-11-22 09:17:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/608229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queerwatson/pseuds/queerwatson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Cookies,” Jane said, holding up the flour and the sugar, and the twitch of Sherlock’s lips gave her away.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Tradition in the Making

**Author's Note:**

> Oh God so much Christmas fluff. I’m the least original, but hey, lesbians.

“Mistletoe is a parasite,” Sherlock said, and Jane looked up from her laptop, glancing around the flat, expecting some to have suddenly appeared while she hadn’t been looking. However, everywhere within sight seemed to still be mistletoe free. She hadn’t bothered to hang any, because if she wanted to kiss Sherlock, she’d just do it. No need for her to try and find a chance.

Finishing up her typing, she closed her laptop and looked over to where her girlfriend was draped over the couch as usual. “It is, yeah. Is there a reason for the slightly disturbing Christmas fact, or is this your way of getting into the spirit?” She smiled, crossing the room to perch in the center of the couch, her hand settling in Sherlock’s hair.

Sherlock hummed, then turned onto her back so she could see Jane, a smile turning up the corners of her lips. “I was wondering if perhaps you didn’t hang any so you could avoid that comment.”

“Just didn’t see a point in it,” Jane admitted, shrugging. “We’ve got a tree,” she nodded to the small one by the window, “And some other decorations. Besides, if we have people over for Christmas and I got caught under there with someone else, I think you might go on a murder spree, and I couldn’t have that.” Despite her words, her tone was soft. Fond, really. Leaning over, she kissed the bridge of Sherlock’s nose, then the tip, then moved to kiss her chastely on the lips.

She could feel Sherlock smiling again before she pulled away, and when she tried, she didn’t succeed as Sherlock’s arms went tight around her waist and pulled her down so she was nestled in against her flatmate’s chest, chuckling quietly.

For a moment, they stayed there, resting, relaxed, and comfortably quiet, then Jane lifted up as much as she was capable to give Sherlock a hint of a smirk. “Do you want to do something Christmasy? Because we can.”

Blinking, Sherlock tilted her head. “What does it consist of?”

“You might think it’s a little boring, but if we have everything we need, I’d like to try. Maybe with both of us working together you won’t get too bored or blow up the kitchen or anything.”

It seemed Sherlock was intrigued enough to let her stand, and Jane made her way to the kitchen. By some sort of miracle - a Christmas miracle, maybe, she thought to herself with a snort - they had all the ingredients for sugar cookies. She turned to bring call Sherlock in and found her leaning against the counter, one eyebrow raised.

“Cookies,” Jane said, holding up the flour and the sugar, and the twitch of Sherlock’s lips gave her away.

Making quick work out of washing out a few of Sherlock’s graduated cylinders, she wrote out the amounts of dry ingredients and handed Sherlock the list, along with the flour, other ingredients, and a bowl. “I’ll be mixing the butter and sugar and liquid ingredients, you mix the dry and then we’ll toss it all together.”

They did just that, and surprisingly it didn’t look or taste like a disaster. Sherlock didn’t make any comments about it not being sanitary when Jane dipped her finger in and licked off some of the batter. She even stayed quiet when Jane did it again, this time offering her finger to Sherlock. However, when Jane flicked a bit of batter on the end of Sherlock’s nose, the silence was finished with.

Sherlock nearly yelped, and then smeared batter down the bridge of Jane’s nose and onto her cheek. Giggling, Jane put some on Sherlock’s lips and kissed it off, spreading some of what was on her nose onto Sherlock’s face.

As they both dissolved into chuckles, Jane ducked out of the way and actually doled out a batch of cookies, sticking them into the oven before they got into an all out war and used up the entire bowl of batter. When she turned back around from the oven, Sherlock pulled her close and licked the batter from her nose.

It was much more attractive than it should have been. Jane shuddered just slightly, kissing at Sherlock’s chin, and then the corner of her mouth. She reached one hand back for the remainder of the batter and put a dot on Sherlock’s forehead, catching her off guard again. This time, she laughed.

Jane kissed it off, and then pulled Sherlock close, resting their foreheads and noses together, both of them still slightly sticky with sugar and butter and eggs. “I love you.”

“And I love you.”

They kissed and held each other and stayed close until the timer rang, and Jane jumped. Sherlock didn’t, of bloody course. Sherlock never did.

Jane smiled, shook her head, and pulled the tray out of the oven, leaning against Sherlock again as she waited for the cookies to be just cool enough to eat.

“They look like they turned out all right,” she remarked, pulling Sherlock’s arms around in front of her.

There was a kiss pressed against her cheek. “As I’ve never seen them made before, I can hardly object to that.”

She huffed out an almost laugh and moved forward to pick up one of the cookies, blowing on it to try and cool it. Once it was warm, but not molten, she bit into it, humming. They weren’t the best cookies she’d ever had, but for sugar cookies, they were all right. Not burnt, not disgusting. She held it out to Sherlock who bit it without taking it in her own hand.

From her expression, Jane could tell Sherlock was genuinely pleased with the result, and that was what really mattered.

“See? Not so bad.”

“Perhaps we’ve discovered our first Christmas tradition as a couple.”

Grinning, and feeling like her heart might burst out of her chest, Jane nodded, and pulled Sherlock into another sugary kiss.


End file.
